ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mother Globe
This is a really low quality picture. The same applies to the Slave Globe page's pic. A higher quality pic should replace these two. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:16, 6 September 2006 (EDT) :Yeah, that pic is pretty bad lol --Ganiman 07:33, 7 September 2006 (EDT) As of 2009, this has a great pic. --Linkzell 15:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) BLM Duo? I'm surprised nobody has mentioned something, the information here is very misleading. Mother Globe can indeed be fought with the 12 people as noted, but it cannot be duo'd by two BLM. The person who put this in here probably meant the Slave Globes that assist it can be killed with 1 volley of Thundaga III from 1-2 BLM depending on gear/merits. Fixing the article to reflect this. --Charitwo 18:41, 24 February 2007 (EST) :Thanks for updating it then, I just did the edit to word it better but now that I look at it, I must of mis interpreted what the original person was saying. --Wayka 23:25, 24 February 2007 (EST) Can be easily duo'd by two BLM/NIN by keeping it bound and loading up on DoTs, with one BLM focused on killing the slave globes as they respawn. Poison II, Bio II, Shock, Choke, and Burn total the damage up to around 30dmg/tick relatively easily, making this fight take less than 20 minutes with a few nukes tossed in. Aura Steal Many people consider Mother Globe's Shock Spikes effect to not be able to be dispelled, but you can with Aura Steal, in case anyone wants to put that info in, they can't be dispelled by Finale or Dispel, only by a thief with Aura Steal. Also I've always seen it happen late in the fight, so not sure if it comes back or not. --Solarhawk 04:16, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Actually, those Spikes can be dispelled, but at least one of her special attacks puts them right back up. I've seen three dispels go off in rapid succession and -all- of them "remove" Shock Spikes. It's entirely possible that the Spikes may even return as a counter-effect of being hit, so while they can be removed, they won't be removed for long and it's mostly a waste of MP to bother. Barthundra would probably be a better counter. Tristan Kain 18:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) This is not true, I was able to remove the shock spikes effect as SCH75/RDM37 while using Light Arts, 280 Enfeebling magic and Light staff. Was not even using Tabula Rasa or any equipment that boosts Enfeebling skill, but the Scholar's pants that enhances Light arts. --Vryan 00:15, 15 December 2008(CST) Testimonials *A good strategy to beat Mother Globe from what I've seen is to have a healer, a PLD/NIN to tank it and avoid damage, a BLM is a must to take care of the slaves at the beggining, and one or two people to take care of the slaves that will be summoned, the BLM should save mp for stunning the -ga magic and someone to dispel the spikes. So basically, PLD/NIN-BLM/RDM-InsertHealerHere/RDM, Random DD (1 or 2). The DDs should be attacking MG and when it starts summoning, immediately change targets. --Vryan 13:00, 15 December 2008(CST) *Duo by 90BLM/RDM and 90RDM/NIN. RDM buffs with the standard fare, making sure to include Stoneskin, then pulls MG with Gravity. The RDM then runs back into the circular room to the BLM, dragging all the slaves with him for an easy -ga3. DoT are applied to MG and Bind/Gravity are thrown where appropriate. Either job can one shot the slaves with a Tier 4 nuke with decent gear (Blizzard III or Thunder III may work as well). It is important for the person with hate to keep running around, as MG does still hit fairly hard at times (critical 178 to a -37% PDT RDM with Phalanx on). Took exactly 5:00 minutes to kill, though the BLM did die near the end due to an unlucky Stun. MG was at 8%; RDM 2hred to be sure of victory. Nukes seemed to be doing a reduced amount damage to MG. Blizzard IV from RDM was only doing 704 with 88+42 INT, +24 MAB and HQ staff, compared to Blizzard III doing 742 to a slave globe (killing it in one hit). We each needed to Convert before the fight was over, RDM ending with about 200 MP (BLM had about 300 after death). --Bapidai 06:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *Moderate BST Duo. One at 91, the other 95. Both /DNC. Simple gear would work fine. Killed off some Defenders and siced both pets on MG. As soon as the pets are on MG, but BSTs start to DD the Slaves. One of the pets will most likly tank the slaves, but dont redirect to MG, let one pet help. The slaves drop like flies. After 1-2mins, all slaves will be dead. Pick off the Slaves as they pop. WS on MG when you have TP. Fight was less then 5mins. Good luck BSTs!~ --Linkzell 15:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *Dangerous duo of 98Pld/40nin and 91Whm/45rdm. No items used, Pld in 3/5 Emp+2 2/5+1, Whm 2/5 emp+1 1/5emp+2. Facing all mobs on pld, use of Pallisade and Reprisal to reduce damage (with lacking shield skill). Use of convert and all available mp on whm as well as Iron Will fully merited to survive the fight. Exciting fight through and through, not recommended but a great challenge for fun. AnimeAficianado 01:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Slaves at start Does Mother Globe pop with slaves already summoned, or does she pop and then summon them? --Mitsukai-Hawke 04:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Yes Mother Globe pops solo, then slowly summons her slaves. Rmajere 02:07, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Removed from the Article :*Links with Slave Globes, and Slave Globes link with Defenders. Defenders do not link with Slave Globes or Mother Globe. *Removed the second part of this statement because it seemed rather pointless to have something on the article that was proven untrue.--Chilloa (talk) 23:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC)